Aye aye, Sir!
by Miss Fabulous 101
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia was always fascinated by Pirates and the sea... She wanted adventure. She wanted excitement. So why not become a pirate! Join Lucy and the Fairy Tail gang as they go on their biggest adventure yet... to find the last fairy!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy sat quietly in her captain's chair, thumbing through a tattered paper back that she'd found at the back of one of the drawers in Mira's desk. It was things to watch out for when you dock at an unknown island. Pretty good things to know if you're a pirate.

Her room was small, with her little white hammock strung up in the corner by her "closet", which was basically a rail that had been drilled into the ceiling so expertly by Elf man, [the ship's carpenter]. At the other side of the room sat simple wooden desk with a large porthole behind it.

Lucy had the curtains closed, though they had now become quite old and moth eaten, letting the sun shine dimly through the little holes in crimson velvet, casting small beams of lights down on her. The ship rocked peacefully on the morning tides, as the calming lapping of the waves splashed lightly against the hull. All was quiet and tranquil.

She liked this.

Suddenly Lucy's door was flung open by a very excited looking Mira. She wore a long black dress with leather boots and a big black hat with the crew's emblem on it. Her white hair tumbled down to her waist, swaying slightly in the breeze. An ear-splitting noise now filled the room from the top deck as Gajeel, Laxus and Elf man yelled at each other.

"Lucy!" Mira cried over the racket.

Lucy sighed as she saw Laxus and Gajeel roll across the floor outside, still screaming at each other.

Mira smiled warmly before turning around and yelling at them both.

"Will you two shut up!" She glared as a black aura started to emit from her.

The two men looked up to see her red eyes glowing as she stood above them.

"Uhh. Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am." They said standing up immediately and scuttling off.

Mira turned again and smiled at Lucy, who had now put down her book, taken her boots off her desk and sat up properly. The white hared quarter master slammed the door with great force almost knocking it straight off its hinges, making the little blonde flinch in her chair.

"Lucy." Mira said as she placed some kind of map in front of her on the desk, "This is map of the Kase Islands.. I found us a new mission."

"What do we have to do?" Lucy said, staring at the map.

"The last fairy… I think it's there." She said, leaning over the desk, her eyes shining.

"Fairy?" Lucy mumbled to herself… "Those things are valuable!" She paused, "And dangerous."

Mira nodded. "It's about a two day trip West for us… through the darker waters."

"There are enemy ships there, Mira." Lucy said, losing most of her excitement.

"Yes, I know. But I think we can do it… all we have to do is keep to the west parts and have our defences ready as we pass."

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"Since when did you care about if it was a good idea or not?" Mira smirked.

She had a point.


	2. Chapter 2

By now it was late evening and Lucy sat with her crew as they ate and drank. They were a rowdy bunch with their fair share of problems but they were family.

They'd all been a team for years. The celestial sirens… That's who they were.

The crew were some of the most feared Pirates on the water…

It mostly consisted of a little blonde, a crazy rain girl, a blue haired midget and two kids, Romeo and Wendy.

But Elf man looked pretty intimidating and Laxus and Gajeel _were_ pretty intimidating, but were easily tricked or persuaded to be good.

But the worst…

Mira.

The first member of Lucy's crew. She was the smiley Quarter master.

If only they knew… she was a different kind of evil.

"Lucy, wake up!" Romeo waved his little hand in front of her face, "Are ya gonna eat that?" he said, across the table from her as he pointed at Lucy's bowl full of Elf man's famous fish stew. Lucy hugged the bowl protectively.

"Paws off!" she said.

"You can have the rest of mine if you'd like, Romeo." Wendy smiled, pushing her bowl towards him, which Romeo gladly took and wolfed down within seconds.

"Moreeeee!" he roared standing up.

Lucy gave him a warning look, which made him sit back down and think for a moment before smiling at Mira sweetly as she brought him another bowl.

"Here." Mira said, smiling and shaking her head.

He thanked her politely and looked over at Lucy for approval.

She smirked and ate her food.

Levy sat on her left, picking delicately at hers. Gajeel sat next to Levy cheering on Romeo along with Elf man who looked over at his sister with a sly smile.

Sometimes Mira would cook for the crew too and, [as everything did on this ship], it sort of became a competition between the two siblings. Mira just ignored him and ate her own.

"So," Levy suddenly piped up, "What's this about a fairy?" she looked at Lucy expectantly, who looked over at Mira as she glared at Levy.

"Levy!" Mira glared, "I said to be quiet about that!"

"A fairy!" Wendy said, clasping her hands together, "Oh wow!" she said with wide eyes.

"It's a possible new mission…" Lucy shrugged, "That's it."

"That's it!? This is the last fairy… It could literally change everything for us!" Levy gasped, frowning at her blonde friend.

"We're pirates… We don't go fairy hunting!" Gajeel grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, that's not manly at all!" Elf man scowled.

"Fairies are more dangerous than you would think." Mira said, looking over at her brother.

Ley nodded in agreeance.

"Pfft." Gajeel smirked. "Don't make me laugh."

Levy rolled her eyes, before turning her attention back towards the captain.

"We have to do this mission, Lu! Think of how much it would be worth!" Levy said.

Lucy nodded.

"Let's sleep on it." She said, standing up.

They all started talking over each other and it quickly formed into another shouting match.

"Guys!" Lucy growled, "I'm the captain. I'll decide!"

They all looked at her in shocked silence.

Before breaking out into a wrestling match between Gajeel, Elf man and Mira.

Levy face palmed and left the room, patting Lucy sympathetically on the shoulder.

"Night Lu."

"Night." She sighed.

Lucy took Wendy and Romeo by the hand and led them out of the room, as they cheered on Mira, who was abruptly kicking Gajeel's and Elf man's asses.

She took them back down into their little cabin at the back of the ship. It was just a small room with not much in it except a box full of toys and trinkets Lucy had bought them over the years when they had docked ashore and a couple of wooden boxes containing clothes and books for each of them.

"C'mon you two, its already 11:30." She said as they got up into their hammocks.

"Lucy…" Wendy said, "Will we really get to see a fairy?" she whispered laying back.

"I don't know.." Lucy said.

She did want to go on this adventure but… it was so dangerous.

She'd given up on the really dangerous adventures when the crew had found Romeo. Then Wendy came and the ones Lucy would go on almost completely stopped.

She had left the kids with Levy and Gajeel before in a town by the sea in Magnolia… but they would need everyone to pull this off.

The crew had found Romeo marooned on an island, still a toddler. He'd been with the Celestial sirens for about two years before Lucy found Wendy being sold on the black market… she was almost sick when she saw a six-year-old girl for sale.

So, she took her… what else was she supposed to do…

Lucy sighed.

"Take me with you." Wendy said, "I can help."

 _Wendy had been with them for three years now… but it still felt like only yesterday._

Romeo sat up, " _We_ can help!"

 _She used to tell them stories about all the things she had done and the crew before she had met the children, they wanted so badly to go on those adventures with her_.

Lucy looked at both of them.

 _They had been taught self-defence and witnessed a few attacks from other pirates. They knew how to survive and they were incredibly smart kids._

"We'll see." She whispered, "Goodnight." She said, closing the door and walking back towards the top deck.

"Who's there!?" a voice shouted down as Lucy appeared out of the shadows. It was dark now, but she could see the thin tower and netting wrapped around.

"Lucy?" Juvia's silhouette stood on top of the tower.

"It's me, Juvia." Lucy said, seeing her head nod before she went back on lookout.

Laxus stood at the other side of her ship, taking the nightshift. He turned the wheel lightly, the waves weren't strong here and the sky was clear and a deep black.

Lucy turned and walked through the door of her cabin, closing it behind her and moving towards her hammock. She pulled off her boots and clothes, throwing on a simple night dress and jumping delicately into her bed.

She stared at the wooden ceiling. She stared for a long time thinking everything over...

This was so strange.

This new life she had created after running away from home… was one of the best decisions she had ever made. She'd always loved reading and adventure, she hated being stuck somewhere. She wanted to be free.

"That's why you're here, right?" she said to herself.

The whole point of this was to be free. She smiled nervously.

"Let's do it." She whispered, closing her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"I LOVE YOU!" Mira squealed grabbing Lucy and pulling her into a one-sided hug on the top deck. It was late morning by now and the blonde had just told the crew her final decision.

"Laxus!" Mira smiled, grabbing him by the hands and skipping in front of him as he twirled her around awkwardly with an eyebrow raised. Levy stood in front of Gajeel with her arms folded and a smug look on her face that said "I told you so!". Gajeel stood behind the small bluenette with his arm draped over her head, using her as a leaning post.

"Juvia thinks this is the time for The celestial pirates to get back on the map!" Juvia said, tilting her head to the side and flashing a lopsided smile.

"Yeah!" Romeo fist bumped the air.

"Oh, please, let's get going right away!" Wendy gasped, standing up tall.

Laxus was already at the wheel. He grinned as he stared at it for a moment.

"Finally." He said managing a half smile as he grabbed it and spun it all the way around with one twist of his arm.

Juvia smiled at Lucy, her eyes shining as she ran towards the nets and climbed up into the crow's nest.

Levy smiled at Lucy, her eyes warm and happy. Gajeel mischievously went below decks to find Elf man and load the cannons.

Lucy looked around at her crew.

'Just like it used to be…' she thought, not knowing how to feel about it.

But her friends. Her family… they were happy.

She pulled away from Levy, [who had been now captured in a Mira hug] stumbling down the few stairs onto the bottom deck and into her cabin quickly, and pulled the blue chest from underneath the desk.

She ran her finger along the golden trimmings that lined the edges, slowly taking in every intricate detail carved into the blue little box. Her hand grasped the key on some string around her neck as she pulled it from her chest and placed it in the lock.

She sighed, looking at it.

"Open it, already." Romeo frowned from her hammock, behind her.

"Romeo!" Lucy gasped.

He rolled his eyes as she turned back around and pulled open the lid after another moment of staring.

"What is it?" he whispered.

She stood up cradling it.

"My hat..."

"Your hat?" he said blankly, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy turned and put it on. It was a big black velvet hat with dark ribbon running along it and a small blue feather sticking out. On it was The siren's symbol, they used the Aquarius sign as their crew's mark. The edges were a light blue and gold and it fit perfectly on top of Lucy's blonde waves of hair.

There was only one word for it. It was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy hadn't realised how old and boring she'd become. Only when she looked in the mirror at herself would she see someone she wasn't. Romeo had already run out of her cabin, bored of watching her stare at herself in a big old hat.

She looked in the mirror at herself. Her pale skin. Her chapped lips. Her messy hair.

She'd become so quiet and almost… frail. She frowned at herself for a moment.

Biting her lip, she turned around and abruptly began storming towards her "closet". She pulled out a tight white top with the crew's emblem printed on the top left in blue and slipped on a navy skirt that showed the bottom of her stomach, proudly flaunting a small black tattoo on her right hip of three tiny inked black shooting stars. Grabbing a comb from her desk she brushed through her golden waves and patted herself down.

The lopsided door was flung open as Levy strolled in.

"Lu, I was gonna try and move a couple of my books ba-…" she stopped, her eyes widening for a moment.

She let out a short breath, before relaxing as a small smile formed on her lips.

"You look good." She said, averting her eyes and casually moving towards Lucy's desk. She stared down still smiling slightly as she picked up a few books from the drawers, then walked back out of the room without another word.

*A few hours later*

Lucy walked out of her cabin with the map in her hand. She'd plotted out all the points they had to go and had predicted the tide movement along with the weather.

"I did it!" she smirked holding it up to Mira.

"Lucy!" Mira smiled looking her up and down, "You're back!"

Lucy smiled shyly, her eyes lighting up.

She did feel a little different. Like weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Strange.

"Oi, Laxus." She shouted, smiling over at him as he stood by the wheel. She strode over to him and began explaining where they were heading in detail as he mostly gawked at her.

It was like he'd gone back in time! There she was… Old Lucy!

"So, that's why we'll go that way as there will be enemy ships in these waters and if we sneak around the eastern perimeters, here, we should be safer because the-"

He cut her off.

"All this because of a hat." He tapped his fingers on the front making it fall down over Lucy's eyes. "Still a bit big, eh?" he chuckled.

She kicked him, quickly shoving the hat back up properly again.

"Are you listening to me?!"

"Of course, Cap." He smiled cheekily before turning the wheel slightly.

"We go here. Then here. Sail up there. Around that edge. Through there. And dock somewhere possibly around… Here!"

He'd got it right. Every step of the way.

"You just got lucky with that!" she muttered.

He shrugged...

"You're predictable" He grinned. Earning himself another kick.


	5. Chapter 5

_The crew had been travelling for almost two days now. Everyone filled with a mix of excitement and terror. The waters they were in were some of the most dangerous known. If you weren't taken out by another ship then you'd be taken out by the thrashing storms at night or the blistering sun in the day._

 _Even though Lucy had "changed", she couldn't help creeping into Wendy and Romeo's cabin on a night. The wind that rocked the ships sides unsettled her and the crashing waves seemed run straight through her. Lucy caught a few of the crew members staring at her every now and then. As if at any moment she could just disappear. Even though she'd gone soft it didn't mean she couldn't still do her job. She knew how to kill a man in a few seconds, just one jab if it was in the right places. She knew how to fight. She knew how to protect herself and the ones she loved._

 _…_ _she just hoped she wouldn't have to._

 _Less than two days ago she'd realised that. Eventually she was going to have to._

 _So she would._

It was early hours in the morning and Lucy had already crawled out of Wendy's hammock and to the crow's nest, where she'd taken over watch for Juvia.

The air tasted salty and fresh up there. She enjoyed the sun being on her face and being able to sit and watch over the horizon. It was refreshing to watch birds soar through the blue skys, past her head as she sat and took everything in. It was wonderful silence. Hours alone up there, just to enjoy the sun and the world around her. She'd always loved that. Even as a child, Lucy used to go out on to her balcony on a morning and breathe in the fresh air. She'd place her little bare feet in between the rails and just lean forward slightly looking over the Heartfilia grounds, pretending the gardens were a vast ocean.

One time she had stolen her Father's telescope and long coat. She'd pulled it on over her little nightie and looked through the golden telescope to see her Father's face glaring up at her from the garden.

She had gotten into rather a lot of trouble for that.

Lucy got in trouble a lot.

"Lucy!" Gajeel roared below her.

She jumped snapping out of her thoughts.

"Huh… What?" She shouted down.

"Help me load the canons. You're a useless look out!"

"I was thinking!" she scowled.

"No time for thinking up there. You're watching for enemy ships!" Mira said as she ran across the deck and started climbing up the rigging. "I'll watch now."

"But.." Lucy began to protest.

Mira raised an eyebrow and stared at her clearly unimpressed.

"You watch now." Lucy mumbled, jumping out and scrambling back down onto the deck.

"Carry those." Gajeel said, pointing over at three big barrels of cannon balls.

Lucy stared at them and begrudgingly began trailing towards them.

"I loaded a couple with Shrimp but she couldn't carry anymore." He grunted as he grabbed an arm full with ease.

Lucy just sighed and grabbed an arm full of her own to take down.

"God, these are heavy!" she winced as they made their way below deck.

"Stop complainin', Bunny" Gajeel said as he placed a few in the baskets next to each cannon.

"Not again!" Lucy glared, "I thought you'd done with the Bunny thing!"

"Seems like Bunny girl's come back though." He said taking a few more cannon balls from Lucy.

"I'm not a bunny for fu-"

She was suddenly cut off by a Mira scream.

The pair looked at each other for a moment. Fear clouding their eyes. Before running out on deck.

"Enemy ship!" Mira yelled, swinging down on the rigging, drawing her knife from her belt.

Laxus frantically spun the wheel around in a retreat, but the other ship only seemed to get closer. It was a bigger ship then the Siren's and a little darker, with a black and red torn flag.

Lucy was just able to make out the red snake running across it as it waved in the wind.

"The cannons!" Lucy yelled.

"There's only two loaded. They're not firing at us. If we did now it's likely they'll react the same which means we're all going to die." Gajeel said drawing his sword.

Levy herded Wendy and Romeo below deck.

"Hide in the storage for now." She whispered, "It'll be okay."

Lucy watched as she began to make out people on the boat. She could hear them cheering and chanting as they got closer. She cursed inwardly as she saw the cannons raised and the swords they were holding in the air.

She moved her arms up to her shoulders and pulled two of her own from her back.

"Prepare for battle!" she grimaced.

A red headed woman jumped onto the boat, followed by another woman and two men.

"Surrender your ship now and we'll think about letting you live!" she boomed raising her sword. She wore a metal like suite that mimicked a kind of armour. On it was a dull red and black snake emblem.

Lucy stepped forward holding out her right sword. She was silent. She didn't need to speak. The flash of madness in her eyes told the red-haired woman everything she needed to know. She wasn't going down without a fight.

She made an amused hum sound with her lips before clashing her own sword down against Lucy's.

Gajeel and Elf man ran at the others as they ran back at them. More jumped over onto the deck, only to be met with a blade.

Lucy slammed her body into the woman, pushing herself back into her chest and almost knocking her off her feet. She was quite aware the woman was stronger than her, just by looking at her build and stance. It wasn't supposed to knock her off her feet. Just distract her for a moment so Lucy could get a shot in.

Which she did. The woman winced as Lucy sliced the side of her leg.

She raised her sword in an attempt to have it come crashing down on the little blonde's left shoulder, but she dodged. And tried to stab the red head's right side, which was abruptly blocked by a man with dark spiky hair and grey eyes.

Lucy slashed the side of his arm instead as he cut into hers.

She squeaked, making him smirk slightly, as the red-haired woman turned to see Mira behind her.

The man was back to back with the woman as they both lashed out with their swords.

Mira stabbed her in her side making her crumple to the ground. "Erza!" The dark-haired man cried turning to catch her, but as he bended down to try and stop her fall Mira lifted her boot and slammed the heel into his face, sending him skidding backwards into Lucy. Who slammed her own boot into the side of his head, knocking him unconscious.

Two brunette women were struggling with Gajeel and Elf man as Levy kept a blue haired man and another girl away from Laxus who was still trying to keep the ship moving.

Two more people ran on the ship in between Lucy and Mira. A woman with long green hair jumped on Mira, who was taken by surprise and fell under her weight.

Lucy reacted immediately by putting her sword against the woman's throat from behind.

"Drop your sword, bit-"

"Hey, blondie. What about me?" a voice called from behind her.

Lucy turned her head to see a man with bright pink spiky hair holding a long sword in his right hand and waving it in the air whilst flashing a lopsided grin. He wore a large grey vest that was open at the top and loosely threaded with black laces. And a similar pair of loose grey trousers that tucked into his long brown boots.

He grinned at her, his onyx eyes brightening.

Lucy was suddenly flipped over onto her back by the woman that held Mira. The blonde turned her head to see a small knife embedded just above Mira's hip. The twongasped as red began to seep through her clothes.

"M-Mira!" Lucy cried, desperately trying to get on her feet, but before she could make another move she saw the sole of a brown boot headed full speed for the centre of her face.

And that was the last thing she saw that day.


	6. Chapter 6

She woke in a cold sweat. The first thing she noticed was how her whole body ached. Her arms were suspended above her head and she could feel the rough rope binding her delicate wrists. It was dark but Lucy could make out the room around her; it seemed to be an office sort of cabin, much like hers. With a worn wooden floor that her boots just scraped and a chest to her left and a hammock to her right. She craned her neck to see a desk, covered in rubbish and trinkets, along with most of the space around it.

She instantly regretted moving by the shooting pain that ran from her neck down her back. The blonde breathed in shakily, then breathed out, pushing out her chest. ' _Good'_ she thought, feeling the coldness of her pistol tucked under her breasts. Weird, they hadn't checked her.

She moved her wrists a little trying to find a weak spot in the knot but it was pretty tight. It was tight enough to suspend her; she tried kicking her feet a tiny bit but the soles of her boots barely skimmed the ground. Her black skirts were ripped, and now only knee length and her corset felt too tight on her aching spine. She sighed, she liked these clothes… but of course she puts them on the one time they're going to be ruined.

"So here I am," she muttered, "left to hang…" she stared into the darkness angrily but couldn't help holding her breath when her mind quietly whispered, "At least this time it's not by the neck…"


End file.
